1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device; specifically, a flashlight holding device which is attachable about the head of a user.
2) Background of the Invention
It has been known in the art to provide a flashlight holding apparatus attachable about the user's head for allowing the user to direct the beam of the flashlight by movement of the head only, thus allowing for hands-free operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,793 to FIELDS and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,126 to SLAY, show headbands used for retaining flashlights. FIELDS specifically discloses a headband made of elastic material which has its ends sewn together in such a manner that a pocket is formed between the overlap thereof into which a barrel of a flashlight can be inserted. SLAY discloses a strap made of elastic material for encircling the head. The strap having affixed therearound a broad band which is arranged so as to define a hole therebetween and the strap into which the barrel of the flashlight may be inserted.
It has been a problem in the past with prior art headband type flashlight holders to correctly orient the flashlight in the headband so as to both allow the headband to be comfortably placed around the head, and also allow the beam of the flashlight to shine the desired direction. Prior art attempts to solve this problem have resulted in flashlight retaining arrangements which are of complicated and unsatisfactorily effective construction. Examples of adjustable headband type holders are U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,850. None of these prior art flashlight retaining arrangements is as efficient as the multi-positioned flashlight retaining headband of the present invention described below.